RISING DESIRE: Parts 1 thru 3
by Mello-83
Summary: This is a One Shot Multi-Part Story of Bianca & Maggie. BAM get home from an exciting day in the park when they find a package for Bianca, from Lena & that sets the wheels in motion for Maggie to come to terms with her feelings for Bianca once & for all.


_**One Shot BAM ~ After spending an exciting day in the park. Bianca & Maggie get home to discover an interesting package...?**_

_**This is one shot; multiple part fic about Maggie's ever growing desire for Bianca. Lena has just sent Bianca some special delivery mail, **_

_**and that as set in motion for the dark blonde to reveal her secret to the brunette.**_

_**Any verbiage similar or exactly matching the canon of the AMC version is simply used to solidify the story, no infringement intended.**_

RISING DESIRE

part 1

This One Shot, multi-part fic

was inspire by the BAm scene below...

**.com/watch?v=JMapoTFnfu4&feature=related**

***I also have a banner for this if you'd like to view it please feel free, FYI: you will have to sign upthis site below:**

**.com/group/Bamfans/photos/album/1387940874/pic/1577745700/view?picmode=&mode=tn&order=ordinal&start=1&count=20&dir=asc**

_**As Maggie and Bianca entered the apartment there was a large white envelope marked SPECIAL DELIVERY across the side of it. Maggie picked it up and saw that it was for Bianca.**_

"Hey B. this is for you, from a B and M Travel," handing the object to Binx before asking, "what is it?" Now standing just inches from the brunette.

"It's from Lena. It's Air Mail. A voucher for a ticket to Poland, actually," The taller woman being pleasantly surprised by her distant lover's unexpected gift.

"Wow! tha-that's great...a trip to Poland, that'll be cool," Maggie said to Bianca but thought to herself how much she wished that Lena was not in the picture; at all.

"Yeah, yeah, it is." Bianca smiled and moved to sit on the couch.

"So why don't you call her and I'll go make us some hot tea," Maggie offered, then walked around the couch lovingly looking at Bianca as she continued on to the kitchen.

Bianca was silent for a moment or two then saying aloud to herself but of course Maggie her too, 'Yeah, I think I will,' pressing the buttons on the cordless phone, "Hey, hi, Lena..." The brunette softly spoke into the mouthpiece. "Yeah, I just wanted to thank you for the gift, it's...it was a wonderful surprise."

Maggie, now in the kitchen making some wild berry zinger herbal tea for the two of them. She couldn't help but over hear the conversation that was going on just several feet from her; and she hated it. Hated that Bianca was still involved and _**committed **_

to Lena, even at a distance of thousands of miles away Bianca, her Bianca's heart was with someone else. The brunette carried

on her chat with Lena, as Maggie painfully looked on, longing to be the one for whom Bianca's heart belonged to. Hoisting

the teabag up and down in order to gain the perfect density of flavor and strength of the dried, crushed leaves concoction.

"Okay,...yes, yes, me too, I...I will, talk to you soon, bye, Lena," Bianca completed her call, much to the little blonde's delight, she then clicked the off button and placed the phone back on the coffee table in front of her running a well manicured hand over the

thigh of her black sateen trousers before bring the hand to rest at the edge of the couch, gently plucking at a loose thread she'd happened upon as she waited for Maggie to return from the kitchen with their tea. She sat patiently, lamenting between her day at the park with the small sexy blonde and the Polish fox that longed for her in a place half way around the world. Bianca's thoughts wandered back to the events that took place earlier in the day...

_'"Maggie, thank you, looking at her best friend with heart-felt love and affection, thank you for making this day really special, and for helping me forget...well, you know, all the other stuff."_

_"I just want you to be happy, Bianca. I wanna bring you as much joy and laughter as I possibly can because you deserve it." Now giving Binx a pensive gaze and one of her patent lop-sided grins, then says, "Ya know what else you deserve, Maggie picking up her fan spray bottle and blasting Bianca with the cold water, Binx grabbing hers and aiming right at the shorter woman's chest..."'_

Bianca being brought out of her musing by a soft voice, "Here ya go," offering the hot aromatic liquid to the shapely brunette, and Bianca giving Maggie an appreciative nod as she takes it, the blonde rambling on, " I hope you like it, it's something new I spotted when I was grocery shopping the other day." Maggie, taking a seat next to the chocolate haired woman their knees mildly brushing against each other as she did. "So, how's Lena? I bet she was ecstatic to hear from you..._'I know I would be, hell, I always am,'_ the pre-med student musing to herself before she continued her chitchat with Binx. "What'd she say? So, are you gonna take her up on her offer ~ go to Poland, what?" The little blonde trying to be supportive, but desperately wanting to scream out... 'I WANT YOU TO BE WITH ME!' As she gazed upon dark brown orbs that she always got lost in, she noticed something a bit different...Bianca was not just looking at her but through her, to her soul, piercing her very essence. Needing to regain her wits about her saying, "Ya know, Poland is fast becoming one of the leading producers of food in the European Union." Taking a sip of the hot flavorful drink.

Bianca, chuckled as she thought to herself at what a geek Maggie can be sometimes. "Really, I...I wasn't aware of that, Mags, thanks, I'll hafta try and remember that." Shaking her head as she sipped her tea and re-shifted her mind back to it's original thought..._sexy blonde or Polish fox? _

"So, are you gonna go to Poland or are you gonna stay here?" Maggie blew at her tea while stealing a peek of the brunette thru her eyelashes eagerly waiting for a response.

Bianca leaning forward as she placed her drink on the table, Maggie catching eyeful of the brunette's alabaster cleavage; slightly gasping, "Maggie, you okay, " Binx queried with concern.

"Yeah, B., I'm fine, a swallowed funny is all, nothing to worry about."

"Okay, good. And about you question, I don't know, I...I'm not sure if it's a good idea to leave...right no-"

Maggie interrupted her with, "Why not," the shorter woman sparked, "you don't have anything really pressing going on here, do you?" The blonde said trying to sound excited for her friend. "Yeah, you should go," setting her cup down on the table close to where Bianca's cup was, "I've got a suitcase you can borrow, so, I'll go it and you'll make the reservation." Maggie pushing herself off the couch, hurriedly retreating to her bedroom to get the luggage. The brunette wondered to herself why Maggie was so gung ho about her going off to Poland, to see Lena no less?

Bianca hanging up the phone just as Mags walked back into the living room. "I wonder if the movie will be dubbed in Polish, that'll be pretty funny...so, when's your flight?"

Holding the phone in one hand... "I...I couldn't do it. I hung before the ticket agent could take my reservation."

"Well, you'll just book a flight for tomorrow or the next day?" Maggie chimed in pondering why Bianca couldn't go thru with that phone call.

"Or maybe I won't, I donno why but there's something or someone keeping me here...I...I can't explain it, Maggie, but it's this pull ~ I feel, it in my heart, the brunette now putting her free hand up to her heart, for some reason I need to be here...in Pine Valley?" Bianca placing the phone down on the plain medium brown wood coffee table before pushing herself off the sofa and making her way over to a bar stool on the other side of the kitchen counter.

Maggie, watching Bianca's every move her own heart constricting at the thought that the reason for the brunette's change of heart _could be her_?

"Maybe, it's BJ's they've got the best pancakes and their cheese eggs with hot sauce, and oh my God, the nachos with the extra hot sauce, Bianca, please, I mean how could anyone pass all that up?" Mags smiled outwardly but on the inside she hoped and prayed that Binx was staying for her.

"No, it's not BJ's, Maggie. It's not Kendall; she's in one of her super woman phases now anyway, I couldn't help if I tried. It's no -" Her speculations interrupted by the dark blonde.

"Well, it's not your mom either 'cause she's in rehab. Maybe it's Bess, ya know I wouldn't judge you if you were thi-"

Maggie words were thwarted by Bianca saying, "I know Bess is Babe and JR's daughter, that's not it either, God, Bianca said with agitation, I wish I could figure out what or whom was having this effect on me? "

"Um, well, this is your home and-"

Bianca butting in... "They say home is where the heart is, I love Lena she gave me a ring, Maggie and now I can't even go see her?"

"Maybe it's just here with the people you love or...a hitch catching in her breath as the blonde says wantonly...it's with someone in particular?" A sigh and a hard swallow fall from the shorter woman's lips as she sat on the arm of the large comfy chair by the door.

"But who ~ Maggie?" Getting off the stool and walking over to Maggie and looking into warm chocolate orbs that betrayed the very thing she was trying to hide ~ the depths of her love for the brunette that stood before her.

With shaky knees Maggie tried to answer Binx question, opening her mouth to speak but not a sound coming out. By this time the taller woman slowly began to comprehend what she was sensing all along was that of her intense feelings for Maggie. That she was the anchor that wouldn't let her leave.

Bianca cupped the older girl's chin as she continued to lovingly gaze in the blonde's eyes, "Maggie, Bianca's chest gently rose and fell before she spoke again, "do you...want me to go to Poland to see Lena?" The doe-eyed woman stood there with her heart wide open, waiting for the shorter woman to finally say and do what they've both wanted and needed to be done months ago... and that was to once and for all give distinct declaration of their love followed by complete consummation.

Bianca's big brown's pleading, "Please, now smoothing her thumb over the sexy blonde's full lips, tell me to stay?" Bianca implored in a husky lustful voice.

_**Part 2 ~ Maggie's response... coming soon**_

**RISING DESIRE ~ Part 2**

_**Maggie's Response**_

"Maggie, sweetheart, do you want me to stay...or go?" Now moving closer to the little blonde woman, Bianca could feel her heart beating triple time as she tarried for Maggie's reply.

_Fear and panic mixed with a overwhelming desire for the brunette was ripping thru the blonde like a tidal wave, her head was spinning, her heart racing, she didn't know what to say or do, she was trembling all over, so, it was a very good thing that she was already seated or she probably would've collapsed. _

After a long while, Maggie found the courage to give the brunette an answer when_...BUSTING THRU THE DOOR!!!..._

"You guys gotta help me save Bess and Babe!" Jamie exclaimed with distress in his voice.

"Why, what happened?" Maggie said, a little glad for the intrusion.She was feeling a bit cornered by Bianca's pressing yet sensual request for an answer, that of staying or leaving?

"Yeah, Jamie, slow down and tell us what happened?"Bianca was a bit flustered at the hunk's interruption, but she loves Bess and Babe and would like to help them in any way, if she can.

"It's, It's JR, he's gone off the deep end. He's the one that drugged Babe and tri-"Cut off by a confused Binx.

"Wait, Jamie, ~ are you telling us that JR drugged his own wife...why? It doesn't make any sense?" Looking to Maggie then back to Jamie for some kind of understanding.

"I know JR can be a grade A asshole but plying his own wife with drugs, Jay, that's just too far fetched even for him. That's something that Adam would do, not JR?" Stepping away from Bianca and glancing at her 'with a can you believe this' look on her face.

"But that's just it JR is turning into Adam-"

Bianca now moving back in Mags direction, close enough to touch her, actually, "Like Maggie said, Jamie, why would JR do something like that? It-"

"He did it because he wanted to get Babe to sleep with me, so he could use it to take Bess from her in a divorce settlement. Just like when Adam was trying to get custody of JR, he gave Dixie hallucinogens and then had her committed to an institution, he said she was an unfit mother. That's the kind of man Adam is and apparently JR wants to follow in his foot steps?"

"Well, Jamie, can you prove any of this, I mean, you're making some pretty heavy accusations ~ even though, it is JR, do you know this for sure?" The short blonde girl asked sincerely.

"Yeah, I got the info. from the dealer that JR purchased the drugs from," Jay said running his hand thru his hair has he pace back in forth.

"Jamie, you're trusting the dealer on this...a drug dealer, really?" Bianca responded in slightly high pitched voice as she gave Jamie

a questioning look.

"Bianca, the dealer said JR paid him to leave town, after he made his last score, which according to the dealer was quite a lot and it was the same kinda stuff that was found in Babe's system."

"Well, it's just a lot to swallow, James, maybe the-" Mags being cut off by Jay.

"Ya know what this is getting me no where, I'll just try and save Babe and Bess by myself, I'm outta here!" Jamie bolted out of Mags apt. just as quickly and abruptly as he charged in.

"Wait, Jay, don't go let's try and work this out..." Mags voice trailing off as the door slammed behind Jamie.

Bianca and Maggie both just standing there momentarily trying to figure out what just happened. then Binx recalls she and Mags earlier conversation before the mild disturbance had occurred with their very worried friend.

Bianca was now giving Maggie a lingering gaze as she made her way closer to Mags. "Um, Maggie?"

Maggie, catching the slight change in Binx mood, which was that of want, a longing, an answer to her question. "Yeah, B?"

"Do you have an answer for me ~ Do I stay or do I go?" Simple enough Bianca thought, but for Maggie that was a loaded question.

But only one true reply would be necessary.

"Bianca, I..." the younger woman coming closer to the blonde making Mags heady and confused, not about what she wanted, because she'd come to realize that Bianca was, what or rather whom she wanted, but what does all of this mean? Is she gay, bi or just curious? She certainly doesn't want to hurt Bianca. Telling her one thing and then running away again, and telling Binx to stay would mean; to Bianca, anyway, that she wants to get a relationship, that's more than friendship, and honestly, Mags just isn't sure if that's what she's prepared for. "I'm not quite sure if I should be the one to make that decision for you, I...you...looking up into those deep dark browns that were at the moment gazing into her warm brown orbs with so much hope and love the shorter woman could barely stand it, "We,...God, Bianca, I'm so torn, I just do-" The brunette intervened with hurt in her voice.

"Well, I guess your answer is for me to go to Lena...in Poland, maybe I can call and get and get a flight out tonight, after all." Bianca said as her heart was breaking.

Maggie thought to herself, idiot, _**Don't Let The Woman You're In Love With Walk Outta You're Life!**_ Her mind shouted in bright neon lights. And as Bianca turned to pick up the phone a soft trembling hand reached out to touch the shapely raven haired woman and with an even shakier voice the blonde whisped out...**Stay**."

_**Coming soon...Part 3 ~ The Declaration and Consummation**_

_**RISING DESIRE **_

_**Part 3**_

_**The Declaration and Heavy Petting **_

_**The Beginning of the Consummation...**_

The brunette slowly turned around to face the blonde and then quietly asked, "What did you just say?" Bianca stood there with a look of disbelief mixed with hope.

"I said, I want you to **stay**, here, in Pine Valley,...in a murmured tone...with me, and, and the people who love you, like, your family an-"

Interrupted by a set of soft full rose colored lips that gently pressed against her own pillowy ones. The taller girl's tongue smoothing over the shorter girl's bottom lip seeking permission to enter and the request being eagerly granted. Then gingerly caressing the shorter woman's muscle with hers and both getting heady from the experience, moaning into the kiss, "Mmmm...that was _**amaz-**_," Maggie started to say in a dream-like state but was cut off by Binx.

Pulling away from the kiss and the little blonde that held her heart for nearly the past two years, "AMAZING! Yeah, it was ~ but I knew it would be," the brunette said confidently.

"How could you know that? " Maggie asked with a warm smile.

"Because..." the younger woman now gently stroking the jaw line of the shorter woman while she gave her a sexually charged grin,... It's you and...you're..._**so**_ sexy, Maggie,... and well, I knew from when you kissed me back in February, remember?" Bianca

stated sensuously.

Maggie could hardly think _straight_ still caught up in that kiss and the way the dark haired woman was staring at her and touching

her, but yeah, Maggie remembered that kiss and the motivation behind it. It happened out of fear, fear of losing the one person that she cared about more than anything or anyone. But this kiss, just now, was different, special, more meaningful and it wasn't based on fear but want, need, if you will. The need for closeness, and true emotion from a woman that was always running from her feelings, _**her **_own feelings. Maggie knew that this kiss was to get her to open up and be honest about her feelings and to STOP forever running from the one TRUE THING she desired...BIANCA CHRISTINE MONTGOMERY.

"Mags, you okay, sweetheart?" The brunette asked lovingly.

"Yeah, B, I was just thinkin' back to that kiss in February. It was nothing compared to this one, though." Her arms wrapped around the taller woman's waist.

With her hands on the shorter woman's smooth tanned shoulders slipping each her index finger underneath the strap of the blonde's tank top caressing heated flesh while flashing her a naughty grin saying in a suggestive voice, "You're right this one was much much better than that one, but um, if you're game there's plenty more where that came from?"

Clearing her dry husky throat attempting to say something incredibly erotic but was only able to husk out, "Okay," Running her hands up and down the sides of the brunette's small perfect waist her thumbs teasing the younger girl's tummy making it flutter with want.

Bianca's ample bosom gently heaving increasing the little blonde's now _**rising desire**_, "Bianca, I...I just want you ta know how... suddenly looking into intense nearly black pools of want and need, "how much...I LOVE You." Maggie trembling slightly at the words that had just exited her mouth. Now holding on to the taller woman with more confidence than before, "I've Loved you

practically from the first time I met you." Revealing a long held hidden truth to the brunette.

"Maggie, I...um...gazingthe older girl and smoothing some of the blonde's bang's from her gentle features continues, "I hadn't realized that," Maggie becoming a bit nervous since the dark haired woman has yet to respond, in Mags mind, adequately to her revelation. Bianca seeing the mild panic in the shorter woman's eyes decides to stop torturing her by saying, "Mags, I LOVE YOU, Too, I always have and I always will."

"Whew, for a minute there you had me worried B, you weren't saying anything and my mind starting racing...thinkin' oh God, what if she doesn't really feel the same way or maybe she's changed her mind because she thinks I might run again, I just... I was goi-" Maggie's rambling was brought to searing halt by Bianca placing a ravenous kiss to a set a full pink sweet lips that the buxom brunette was now becoming very fond of kissing. Persisting to brush over the little woman's mouth with her own plump lips tongue lacing the blonde's bottom lip to seek entrance and easily gains it, washing her muscle around every part of the doctor to be mouth before pulling her even closer to her if that were even possible because they were already so close not a peep of space could be seen in the middle of them. Alas, only the need for air broke them apart, as shallow panting echoed between the two as their foreheads rested against each other for continued proximity and leverage.

"DAMN! Bianca, if you wanted me to shut up you coulda just told me that, not try and kill me with your lips." Maggie said with a labored giggle.

"Well, I thought I did ~ but in a much sexier way," Raising her left eyebrow tilting her head showing a sly smile as well. Pulling the shorter girl to her again and bestowing her with another lingering hot kiss.

"Mmm, I really need to sit down, before I fall down," Taking the brunette by the hand and leading her to the couch to further explore their growing attraction for one another. "Now where were we, oh yeah," taking the taller woman's heart shaped face into her hand and lavishing feather lite kisses all over it. "I could do this all night," Maggie uttered to the younger woman who was now gliding her hands up and down the blonde's warm bronzed arms causing a surge of electricity to rage thru-out her's and the older woman's ready, willing and able bodies.

Feeling the heat settle in her loins, "Ummm, Maggie, the brunette moaned, giving Mags an intensely erotic gaze before leaning in and lacing her tongue around the little blonde's ear eventually drinking in a lobe, before seductively whining out, _**I want you.**_"

Maggie's heart rate sped up at the sound of Bianca's sexually charged plea. "God, Bianca, I Want You Too, but...what about Lena?"

Bianca moving back to look into loving scared eyes, "Mags, it's you that I want and need ~ not Lena," The taller girl reassured the smaller one then took her hands in hers and kissed them gently. "Like I said earlier, it's you, ONLY You. But if it will make you feel better I will call Lena and break it off with her, later, but right now, honestly all I want to do is make love to you, with you, all night. That's if you think you're ready, I mean, I don't wanna rush you into anything...Bianca began to muse...Binx don't start backing down now you have Maggie right where you've always wanted her and you know that she's truly wanting you too, be cool, Binx.'

I'll be very gentle, Maggie, you tell me what you want, what you like and I'll do it, I only want to please you." Maggie's entire being was swimming from head to toe, she wanted Bianca sooo much she could taste it, she'd fantasized about the raven haired woman constantly since that kiss back in the winter. And all she wanted to do was kiss her again, which is what she was now getting plenty of and of course wanting more but was she really _**ready for the next step**_ with the her best friend?

"Bianca, I...I want you so much and I know it would be absolutely amazing but...I'm...scared B. I'm scared to death." Looking down at the couch cushion with their intertwined hands resting in her lap.

"Sweetie, do you think I'm gonna hurt you, because I'm not, cupping Maggie's chin so she could lift her head up to see her eyes, continues, "Mags, I Love You, I just want to show you in every way, imaginable, how I feel about you. Bianca getting flush just at the thought of seeing Maggie naked burning with lust for only her. The need for the little blonde was so great that Binx had to find a way to have her and make it seem as though it was the shorter girl's idea. She hated scheming Maggie like this but in order for Mags to feel comfortable enough to get to the next level and quench this burning desire they had for each other, she had to act fast or Maggie would talk the both of them out of the one thing that they both needed and wanted, to consume each other with their LOVE.

"Maggie, why don't we just sit her and hold each other, okay, grabbing the little blonde around the arms and pulling her close to

her lofty chest...she had the faint impression that Mags might be a breast woman, grinning at the thought. She'd remembered a conversation she and the shorter girl had about women that they found attractive and every woman Maggie mentioned had large breast. "A nice rack." is how Maggie described them. Thinking at how much of a guy Mags can be sometimes and laughing to herself. Maggie sat there with her face practically buried in the younger woman's hefty bosom. Drinking in not only the smell of her Enchantment perfume but her own intriguing scent, Maggie was beginning to become intoxicated by the mix of the two and unconsciously started to kiss Bianca's cleavage as the brunette moaned with delight, at both the kiss and the fact that her plan was working.

"Mmmm, that feels nice, Mags," Binx said sexily.

"You ~ feel ~ so ~ damned ~ good, Bianca, you taste and smell good too." Maggie chugged out between kisses.

Bianca running her hand thru the little woman's thick golden blonde tresses as she sighed amorously in Mags ear, relaying, "Is that so, pushing Maggie away from her momentarily, "do you wanna touch them?" She asked the shorter girl, the woman shaking her head yes, is lead by the younger woman guiding her hand to her left breast smoothing her fingers under her snake patterned tie on the side top. Maggie now caressing Bianca's stony nipple, having an overwhelming desire to take it into her mouth, looking at the alluring brunette for confirmation and instantly receiving it moves the material covering the brunette's mounds and places the stiffened nub between her hot eager lips and begins to devour it and part of the woman's ample porcelain boob as well, swirling the fleshy muscular organ around the younger woman's bust over and over again until all Bianca could do was offer the shorter woman the right breast as a reward for doing such splendid job on the left one.

_**Up next Part 4 ~ The Consummation: PURE FIRE**_


End file.
